


Without Remorse

by fivefootnothing



Category: Patlabor
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefootnothing/pseuds/fivefootnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ohta pilots Alphonse, Izumi is none too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Remorse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Yuletide Stocking Stuffer. Unbetaed, and written in the hour before the archive opened. Thanks so much for the prompt!

"Alphonse!" Noa gaped at the massive leg suspended on heavy hooks high above her. Then her eyes darted to the two arms on the other side of the hanger. "You killed him..."

"I didn't do a damn thing," Ohta snarled, lacing his fingers behind his head. He didn't know why he had to explain his actions anyway. It wasn't as if Noa outranked him. "Your Patlabor unit is _defective_."

"He's not defective!" She lunged at Ohta, but Asuma held her back. "You don't know how to pilot him right!" Her hands flailed a paltry few inches from Ohta's neck. "Let me go! I need to teach him a lesson."

Asuma loosened his grip on Noa's shoulders. "Just because Ohta had to borrow your--"

Noa sighed. "Oh, yeah? Well, if he took better care of _his_ Patlabor unit, he wouldn't have had to borrow mine in the first place!"

Captain Goto lifted his head from his racing form long enough to mutter two words: "Ohta. Apologize."

"But, sir. I--" With the eyes of the entire division on him, Ohta let out a cough that could have, under the right listening conditions, sounded like a "sorry." But the hanger was vast, and sounds tended to echo from wall to wall.

Noa peeked around Asuma and stared keenly at Ohta. "Say it to my face."

Ohta took in a deep breath, his face scrunching up as if he suddenly smelled something rotten nearby. "I'm sorry, Izumi."

Noa beamed. "That's better. Now. What are you gonna do about it?'

"Do about what?"

"Alphonse. How are you gonna make it up to him?" Noa pondered for a short moment. "I know! Help them put him back together. C'mon. I'll do it too. It'll be fun, okay?"

"What?" Ohta stumbled backwards in shock. "I'm not doing any repairs. That's _their_ job." He pointed to the crew in gray coveralls and caps. "They get paid to do that sort of stuff!"

"Not nearly enough, if you ask me," muttered Shige. "Hey, Izumi. That's not a bad idea. Y'know, if more of you division guys watch and help us mechanics, things might go a whole lot faster!"

"Then it's settled." Noa's smile was huge. Not only did she get to punish Ohta; she also managed to wiggle in some repair work too! "Um, if it's okay with you, Captain."

"Sure. Whatever." Goto was already picking favorites in this afternoon's race, but the happenings in the hanger might prove much more interesting.

"Great! C'mon, Ohta. Strip out of your uniform and get some coveralls on. We're gonna get pretty dirty." Noa practically sprang towards the locker room, leaving a confused Ohta to straggle behind her.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ohta asked to no one in particular.

"Ohta," Asuma chuckled. "You ought to know by now, you should never get between a girl and her robot!"


End file.
